Devil's Backbone
by PSiwrotethis
Summary: The plans have been made and set. Dexter and Harrison are leaving Miami and Debra will be following shortly after them. Rated M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This FanFic was inspired by the song, "Devil's Backbone," which is on The Civil Wars' new, self-titled album. Though I do not own any of the characters or lyrics or anything like that, I wish I did because, well, that would be pretty sweet. Please review/leave comments below. This is just the first chapter and more will be explored and explained in the next ones to come.

Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not

He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please

Don't take that sinner from me

Oh don't take that sinner from me

"Devil's Backbone" – The Civil Wars

"Dex…"

"Deb," he said with his hands firmly on my arms, "it's going to be okay. We're…going to be okay. You've gotta trust me this is going to work. Just remember everything we discussed, okay?"

He pulled me close. His arms, though gentle around me, felt strong. Protective. I wrapped my arms around him, wishing and hoping that there was another way. Any other way. We stayed like that for a moment. Silently pressed together, our chests heaving in and out as we took long, exaggerated breaths. When he stepped back and took my hands off his neck, I saw, for the first time since he found me at that motel with Briggs, tears welling up and eventually falling from his eyes. Before either of us could say anything, I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Goodbye, Aunt Deb!" I reached down and scooped him up into my arms, maneuvering him slightly so he rested on my hip.

"Oh man, buddy…remember? We talked about this. It's not goodbye, it's just 'see ya soon!,'" Dexter said after he saw my reaction to my nephews innocent salutation.

"That's right, lil man. I'm gonna come meet up with you guys just as soon as you all get settled into your new house, okay?" Tears were rolling down my cheek and I pulled him in tighter, his small arms grabbing hold of me as he nuzzled into my chest.

Saying goodbye to the people I love has been a part of my life since I was a kid. Grandparents. Friends. Parents. Boyfriends. Each one took a part of me with them, and though I had always been praised for my strength and ability to rebuild and persevere, the truth was that so much of that courage and motivation was not internal in the least. I had meant what I had said to him all those years back. Dexter had been the one constantly good thing in my life. He gave me confidence and support and even after I learned the truth, he was still the glue that held my world together.

"Why are you crying, Aunt Deb?" His big brown eyes were fixated on me. My own were on Dexter.

"I'm just already missing you guys, that's all. But I promise, we'll see each other again real soon, okay?" I kissed him on the cheek and squeezed him one last time, breathing in the soft smell of his shampoo and that awful laundry detergent that Jamie bought.

I placed him down on the dock and watched as Dexter picked him back up and put him on the boat, instructing him to go into the cabin and get on his life-vest, so that we could have a "grown up conversation." Harrison happily obliged, stopping right before opening the door to give me another wave. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and a slight sob. Bringing one hand to my mouth to muffle the sound, I waved back and watched as he entered the cabin and shut the door.

Once he was inside, I launched myself at Dexter, who, just as he had done so many times before, caught me in his embrace.

"Fuck, Dexter. I can't do this. What if it doesn't work? What if they find you? What if…"

"Deb. Deb. Slow down, it will work. I promise."

Taking a step back, I raised my head and leaned in. We stood there with our foreheads touching for a moment before his hands crept up to cup my face. It still amazed me how his hands had the ability to bruise. To kill. To heal. His touch was soft and with his thumbs, he wiped away the tears as they fell. He kissed my forehead, making me sob even more. With my body near convulsing, I reached up and grabbed his own face, crushing my lips to his. We had agreed that no one could know. Especially Harrison – though we said that once the dust had settled and we were there, we would tell him. At that moment though – I didn't care if he was watching from the porthole in the cabin. Or if anyone else was for that matter. I just hoped that he wouldn't push me away. Our few short and quick staccato kisses led up to the most deeply passionate kiss I had ever had with anyone. He was the one who broke it off, which was probably for the best because had we been anywhere else – neither one of us would have been able to contain ourselves. He kissed me once more on the cheek before speaking.

"I'll call you as soon as we get there. In the mean time, you get everything else in order. We'll be waiting for you." A smile appeared as he said that last line.

"Jesus, Dex. Just…fucking be careful, okay? If shit goes wrong, you better fucking tell me, okay?"

"I promise."

"Okay, good." I stood there knowing I had to say goodbye, but I just couldn't.

"Deb, I love you. We'll see you in one month, okay?" I honestly wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure himself or me with that last part.

"I love you too. I'll see you in one fucking month."

He climbed aboard the boat and entered the cabin he had sent Harrison to. I watched them both emerge and stared as Harrison took a seat next to Dexter, who began backing away from the dock. As the boat turned and began moving away, I couldn't help but wonder and worry if our plan would work. I slipped off my sandals and sat at the edge of the dock, staring as the boat shrank as it got farther and farther away. I closed my eyes and started counting to ten. I reached in my pocketbook, which I had placed on the dock when we got there and knocked back two small white pills. Frank Lundy had once told me that to escape the chaos around him, he listened to classical music. But not even Mozart's symphonies could drown out the beating of my heart, the sobs escaping my mouth, and the sound of the waves crashing. Fuck knows I'm not exactly religious, but I couldn't help but just take a moment to look up at the cloudless blue sky and say a "prayer" to whatever or whoever was up there.

_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not_

_He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh don't take that sinner from me_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been six hours since they left and here I am sitting on my porch like a fucking thirteen-year-old girl, holding a notebook and crying. Though, I guess thirteen-year-old girls don't drink beer. Or smoke pot. Well, I mean I did. And I know Astor experimented, but most fucking don't. I started writing a lot when my Mom died. The fucking school shrink told me to "write my feelings away." I'm pretty sure my first entry read something like, "Fuck the school shrink and this fucking notebook."

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?  
I've fallen for someone whose nothing like You_

_He's raised on the edge of the Devil's backbone_

_Oh, I just wanna take him home_

One month. I'll see them in one month. I'll see _him _in one month. _Shit, August better go as fast as last month did._ In the last month I've gone to not speaking to Dexter to having him fucking kill two people in front of me to having him pull me back from the brink of whatever-the-fuck spiral I was headed down to having him show up at my door at three in the morning one day, telling me how its always been me. How he fucking needed me like he knew I needed him.

What happened that first night we were together in late June was a still a mindfuck of a blur. Dexter had called me as I was getting home from a sting I had done with Elway at a hotel and I had told him how he tried to kiss me after he punched some guy out who had hit on me – which, by the fuckin' way – was supposed to happen so we could catch him cheating on his girlfriend. Dex became unusually quiet on the other end of the line and told me to not go to bed because he needed to talk to me. I was still in my dress when he showed up at my door.

"What the fuck is up Dexter? You sounded more psychotic than ever on the phone…"

"I just…wow, Deb. You look…"

"Like a transvestite. I know. Fuck, the last time I was in a dress was…" _At your wedding._

"No! You don't. You look great. Beautiful. You look beautiful." He looked me up and down and my eyes followed his. We stayed like that, standing and staring for a moment before he looked up and spoke again.

"Deb. I came here to talk to you about something. And then when you told me about how Elway had come on to you, I just…I saw red."

"Red?" I shifted my weight onto my back leg. "Red like blood? Like fucking killing someone? Fuck, Dex…you can't just…" And before I knew it his hands were on my waist, his lips were crushing mine, and he was walking me backwards toward the wall. About a million fucking things were flying through my head and yet all I could concentrate on was how badly I fucking wanted this and about how long I've wanted _him_ like this. On me. Owning me.

He grabbed my hands, which I had brought up to cup his face as he pulled away from me. We were panting like we had just run a fucking marathon.

"What the fuck was that for, Dexter?" In my mind I had played this scene over and over again and yet to have it actually happen was absolutely surreal.

He took a long and deep breath. "I came to tell you that Hannah's back in town." I gasped and attempted to break free of his hands – my face becoming even more red than it was. "Wait. Wait. She contacted me and tried to get me to help her. She wanted my help taking care of a…situation she was in…"

"So what, you fuckin' run to her rescue, probably fucked her afterwards and what? Came here for fuckin' seconds?" My voice was cracking and I couldn't help but think how monumentally fucked up this evening had been.

"No. Deb. Listen! Okay? Listen." His voice had a certain calmness to it. I had only ever heard him to talk to Harrison this way. It was gentle. Reassuring. "Yes, I met her. But I didn't exactly give her the help she needed." It was only then that I took a moment to see what he was wearing. He had told me about all of his weird quirky rituals including what he wore when he was going to kill someone.

"Dex? What did you do?"

"I told her to meet me where we had our first…date. Before going there I stopped by her old greenhouse. I remembered where she kept her stash of aconite and so I drugged the coffee I brought her. Deb, when she fled Miami I rested knowing you were safe. With her back here…I didn't know what she was…"

I tugged on his hands and reached in and kissed him with a ferocity I hadn't known I was capable of. He unlaced his fingers from mine and pressed me back up against the wall, harder this time, which was perfectly fucking fine with me. My hands roamed him freely but with purpose. Within seconds his henley was off – thrown across the room somewhere – and I was left staring at the muscles that his shirt had so perfectly accentuated. I had seen him bare-chested before but this was…this was…I don't even fucking know.

"Deb," he said, bringing one hand up to rest gently under my chin. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. That's all I've ever tried to do. Hiding all of this from you. It's always been you. I even…"

"What?" I asked shyly, still trying to catch my breath. "Dex, you can tell me. It's okay." He extended his other arm so that he made a fist against the wall – still keeping his body pressed up against mine.

"I even killed my own family to protect you."

My mind went blank but then it registered. _Rudy. He didn't commit suicide after his attempt to kill me failed. Dexter killed him. He killed his own brother. For me._

"Oh God, Dexter!" I wrapped my arms around him and did nothing to try and muffle the sounds of my sobs. "You knew? You fucking knew he was your brother and still, you…you? Oh God…"

He held me tight – one hand on my lower back and one behind my head. "He only told me who he was the night he tried to…to kill you. I knew I had to get rid of him when you asked me in the ambulance if I thought he was going to try it again." Tears were still rolling down my face and I stepped back slowly to kiss him on his cheek.

"Deb…its always been you. I meant what I said about how you didn't belong with Briggs. And when you told me about how Elway…fuck." He looked down and then back up at me – at my awaiting eyes. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I responded. And with that, we were off. After slowly, and I mean _slowly,_ unzipping my dress, we rid ourselves of the last articles of clothing that created the physical barrier between us before making our way to my bedroom.

My trip down memory lane back to that night in June was cut short when I heard my cell going off. Thank God for personalized ringtones. I didn't even bother getting up to take the call. If the plan that we devised the morning after our first night together was going to work at all, I had to fully commit. And that meant no more talking to Jacob Elway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! WOW so this update took A LOT longer than expected….and all because the file did not save and my computer went a little nuts and so I had to rewrite it! If anything, the extra time gave me a little wiggle room to revamp a little bit here and there to what was originally going to be in this chapter. So, here it goes…..**

When I woke up the morning after our first time together, I felt happier than I had in months. Fuck, make that in _years_. Hannah fucking McKay was out of our lives for good, and I had just had _the_ most incredible sex I've ever had, with the man I'd loved since…well, ever. I closed my eyes for a moment and recalled how amazing we were together. How perfectly we _fit _together. He was still sound asleep as I shuffled a little in the bed - my eyes slowly adjusting to the light streaming in through the window. I looked over at him and watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. _God, I fucking love him._

Other guys I had been with never objected to waking up with a naked chick on top of them. Especially in the morning…but this was all so…different. And Dexter wasn't like any other man I had ever been with. Still, he was a guy, and Lord knows he definitely knows a thing or two about _urges._ And shit, I had needs too, after all.

Carefully, I peeled back the thin sheet that covered us, and I hoisted my left leg over his body, which allowed me to straddle his waist. I slid one hand up his torso and lowered myself so I was pressed flush against his abdomen, giving myself just enough leverage to gently kiss his slightly parted lips. With my other hand I wrapped my fingers around his length and made small circles with my middle finger. When he opened his eyes, he seemed…happy. His arms enveloped me, and he used the muscles in his arms to push down on me – keeping me close to him. Keeping me _closer _to him.

After our little morning session…or rather…sessions…Dexter made pancakes and informed me that his run in with Hannah had made him worry that it might be time to do what our Dad had always encouraged him to do if things got out of hand.

"I need to leave Miami, Deb. _We_ need to leave."

"But Hannah's…you…Ugh I mean, fuck Dex. Leave? What about Harrison? And our jobs? Where the fuck are we gonna go?" He stood up from the chair he was seated in, and came to sit next to me on the couch, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other on my thigh.

I closed my eyes tight – wanting desperately to avoid his own, but he moved the hand that was on my thigh to underneath my chin – moving my face to face his.

"You've thought about this in the past, haven't you?" I had never given much thought about the sound of my own voice. But in that moment it seemed so far away. Like I was a kid again, eavesdropping on a conversation between my parents when I should have been in bed. "The truth, Dex," I pleaded, eyes still closed.

"Yes. Early on, Harry told me I needed to have a plan. In case anything should happen. When he gave me the code, he also encouraged me to always be prepared for the day that I may have to leave Miami. But Deb…When he gave me the code, he also encouraged me to always be prepared for the day that I may have to leave Miami. But Deb…" I finally opened my eyes to look at him. His voice was so small. Tender. Fragile. "Deb, _you _were _always_…part of the plan." He took a deep breath in. And out. Harry told to keep you close. And it wasn't just him. I've always felt this…need to protect you. To keep you safe. It's why…"

My hands found his and with tears falling, I finished his thought, just as we had done for one another since we were kids. "You killed your brother." It wasn't a question, and I didn't treat it as such. Without a second thought I leaned in and kissed him. When I broke away from him, he fixed his eyes on the ground.

"Harry never thought I would get married, let alone have a son. But what he taught me…well lets just say I've been prepared for quite a while now. I even thought I was going to have to use my escape route when you saw me kill Travis."

"Escape route? Dexter…" I was genuinely heartbroken for him. Yes, he was a serial killer. But I loved him.

"Deb, I've got money. Cash. And accounts under different names. I've got passports too. For you and Harrison. Hannah coming back made me realize that there are more loose ends in my life than I would care to admit. And I don't think it's safe here anymore."

"Loose ends? What do you mean?" I could feel my heart start to race. _There's something he is not telling me._

"After I…took care of Hannah, her phone went off. There was no name, but the phone number flashed on the screen. The only thing I recognized was the area code…"

"What was it?" I asked. Not entirely sure I wanted to know. Not entirely sure that knowing would make a difference.

"Carney," he said, finally looking back at up at me.

"Ca - Carney? As in…?" _Motherfuck._

"Yeah," he replied. "Nebraska."

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame_

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?_


	4. Chapter 4

Jonah fucking Mitchell. Dexter paced around my living room as he told me the whole truth about his little spree after Brother Sam was murdered. He told me how he felt when he realized that it was Jonah that killed his mother and sister and how he had felt somehow responsible for their deaths. He told me how Jonah asked him to just put him out of his own misery but that he didn't go through with it. It had been a while since Jonah found out the truth about my brother but he hadn't said anything. Probably because he knew it would wind up implicating him in his own killings. According to the message he left for Little Miss Hannah McKay, he didn't say much other than he was glad that after months of communicating online that they were able to meet up but that he had given it some thought, he "didn't want to go through with their plan." Whatever the fuck that plan was, I was pretty fuckin' sure it wouldn't involve a happily every after for Dexter. Or by default, me.

After about ten minutes, he came and sat beside me, taking my hands in his. "Deb," he started. "Jonah and I had an understanding. If he were going to say something to anyone – or _do_ something – he would have done it already. I've gotta admit it was pretty bold of Hannah to look him up and track him down. I just wish I knew what they had talked about and what their plan would have been."

"That fucking bitch. Even after she's dead, shes's still fucking up our lives."

"Hannah knew about Jonah because I told her. She obviously couldn't go to the police about who I am since she escaped imprisonment herself. She is – she _was _– a survivalist Deb. Only…"

"Only she didn't survive." I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Hannah's corpse lying on the ocean floor in black garbage bags.

"I can only assume she went to Jonah because I told her about how things ended with him. She probably tried to get him to help her get back at me. She didn't have any physical proof of anything so its not like she could blackmail him…" He paused and took a deep breath in. And then he said what I knew he was going to, but dreaded hearing. "I've gotta go Nebraska, Deb. I need to talk to Jonah. If he did talk to Hannah and he doesn't hear back from her, who knows what he may think or do."

I knew he was right. And as much as I didn't want to think this way…if Jonah killed his mother and sister, then he fit Dex's code.

"I'm coming with you."

"Deb, no. You…" I released his hands to raise my own to cup his face and cut him off with a kiss.

"Dex. It wasn't a question." He kissed me back gently and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Okay."

We spent the rest of the day going over a game plan for Nebraska. Dex found some museum near Carney so that he could take off from work, under the pretense that he was taking Harrison there. I told Elway I needed a few days off, which I knew he would agree to after what happened the other night at the hotel during our sting.

After steaks and many beers for dinner, I asked Dexter if he would walk on the beach with me. "We haven't done that since we were kids," I added.

"Do you remember what happened the summer after Mom died?" he asked.

"Oh fuck." _I can't believe he remembers. I can't believe that I forgot. I must have blocked it out._

Dexter smirked. As we walked barefoot along the water's edge, he recalled the afternoon where very literally saved my life.

"Harry took us to the beach that day and you... You insisted on going farther out into the water even though you weren't the best swimmer."

"I guess I always felt like it was okay because you were there."

Dexter stopped and put his hand on my arm to pause me as well. I turned to look at him and his eyes fell from my gaze. "It wasn't an accident that day, was it?"

It wasn't. I guess I had forgotten about it. Or fuckin' repressed it or whatever the fuck that fuckin' shrink said about basically all of the memories from my childhood. That day at the beach, I knew the waves were too rough and I didn't care. I wanted to be pulled under. To be swallowed up by the ocean so that I wouldn't have to feel so damn alone anymore.

I felt my knees buckle and I sank down, falling somewhat gracefully into a seated position, facing the open water. There was hardly anyone around us for miles in either direction. Dexter sat beside me and after a moment, he asked again. "It wasn't, was it?" I shook my head.

"No." I said, softly. I don't remember fighting to stay afloat in the water that day. But I do remember waking up on the sand with Dexter hovering over me. He had swam out to me when he could no longer see me in the water and knew something was wrong. Little did he know, that was my intention. "Even back then, you were my savior."

That night I showed him just how appreciative I was for all the times he has saved me from a fucked up situation. Even if it was his fault I was in that situation in the first place. When we woke the next morning, we agreed that we would leave for Nebraska the next day.

"We'll just have to make one stop along the way, Deb," he said as we lay in bed, his arm protectively lying across my chest.

"Where?"

"Minnesota."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **** So, this update has taken way longer than expected due to life just getting in the way of everything. Don't you just hate it when that happens?**

**Anyway, here is chapter 4. Five should be up shortly.**

**Please review and let me know what you're thinking/liking/not liking! **

Dexter parked his car and shut off the engine, but both of us remained seated. Without looking, he placed his hand back on top of mine, which was resting on my thigh – where it had been for our entire trip home. We stayed like that for a moment or two, and then turned to me and took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle. I heard him pop the trunk and in the rearview mirror, I saw him begin to get our bags. I lingered for another few seconds before turning around to see a sleeping Harrison tightly clutching the stuffed animal I had got him on our little adventure. _Fuck. _I got out of the car and unhooked his seatbelt. Once he was in my arms, he started walking ahead of me. He must have heard the hitch in my breath because he stopped in his tracks and waited for me to catch up to him. He rubbed a small circle in the middle of my back, lightly scratching the fabric of my shirt with his fingernails – something he used to do for me when we were kids and I was upset or scared – most of the time, it was because of a nightmare in the middle of the night. _"You're safe, Deb. I've got you. Nothing's gonna hurt you," _he would say.

…_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between_

_A hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed…_

He shut the door to his apartment and dropped our bags on the floor. Without speaking, he carefully took Harrison out of my arms and I watched as he walked through the door that separated the two apartments. I waited until I heard him shut the adjoining door before I moved.

I opened the fridge and stared inside silently. _What the fuck would I have done if…_It was his hands on my shoulders and his head nestled into the crook of my neck that I felt – breaking me from my own thoughts – before I even heard him come up behind me.

"Fuck. Dex," I sighed as I allowed myself to lean back into his chest.

"I know…" he responded with his face still buried in my hair. "I know."

We stayed there for a moment – our bodies pressed close together, neither one of us knowing what to say or do. I closed the door of the fridge and turned to face him. My eyes trailed from his face down to his chest and then across to his right forearm. With a shaky finger, I traced the gash that was already in the early stages of healing…

The one upside was that we didn't end up having to go to Minnesota. Dexter had been worried that if Hannah reached out to Jonah, that she also may have contacted Lumen. As it turns out, she died about a year and a half back. _Thank you Baby Jesus for fucking pneumonia._

Everything had worked out as planned…the hotel had a babysitting service, and Harrison didn't seem to mind staying back once he learned there was a pool with a waterslide. "Nebraska is cool!" he had exclaimed. _Oh yeah, it's fuckin awesome. _We had found out where Jonah would be and we were all set to leave the hotel after dropping off Harrison when Dexter spoke out, stopping in his tracks to the side of the revolving door.

"Deb."

"What is it Dexter? Come on we have to go," I said motioning to the exit.

"I don't…" he started. "I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to come with me."

"Bullfuckingshit it's not a good idea. Where the fuck is this even coming from? We have a plan remember?"

"I know, I know. It's just. I don't want…I can't see you get hurt. Again. Deb, I…"

I stepped closer to him, closing the space between us as I lifted my hands to cup his face – gently kissing him on the lips. Here in Bumblefuckville, Nebraska, nobody knew we were Dexter and Debra Morgan, brother and sister. And besides, it was fucking Nebraska. Even if people knew we were siblings they probably wouldn't care. "Bunch of incestual hicks," I had joked on our way here. He laughed. "I guess we'll sort of fit in then, won't we?"

He put his hands on my waist and we broke apart, leaving our foreheads touching.

In the past, I would have done anything to hear him say those three little words, but in this moment he didn't need to say anything. And besides, I _knew. _"I love you too, Dex. I love you and that's exactly why I _have_ to come with you. We went over everything five fucking times."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Deb, please. It's because of me that we're even here…" He opened his eyes and looked away. "I was watching you this morning. With Harrison. I jumped out of the shower for a second to grab my razor and the door was cracked open…" His hands dropped from my waist until they found mine. He interlaced his fingers with my own as he continued, "I saw him laying right up next to you with his arm stretched across your body and his head on your chest as you read to him…and I just…Deb I don't know what I would do…what _we_ would do if this all goes wrong and something happened to you."

I released his hands and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him back to me. Fighting back tears, I responded, "Dexter, listen to me. I love you. And Harrison. And that's exactly why I need to go with you. To _help_ you. Jonah has no fucking clue who I am. I never interviewed him, remember? Quinn did." With my head still on his shoulder, and my arms still around him, I continued. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Besides, we've discussed this. We're in this together now."

I felt his body tense and heard him give a sigh of resolve. "Okay," he said. "Okay." I let my arms fall to my side. "But I want you to wait in the car at first. I'll signal you when I need you to come."

"Fine," I said, giving in.

Two cups of coffee, a burrito, and a large container of fries later, I saw him in the rearview mirror walking with a determined speed back towards the car, making a bee-line to the passenger side.

"Drive," he said flatly. Without time to hesitate, I slid over to the driver's seat and watched as he opened the door and got inside, all the while, favoring his right arm.

"Dex.."

"Just, go…I'll explain. I'm okay. It's okay. It's over. Just…drive and I'll tell you what happened when we get back to the hotel."

I couldn't help but let panic set in, and my only guess is that Dexter heard the shift in my breathing because he moved to put his left hand on my upper thigh. "Ugh, shit, sorry." It took me a second to realize why he was apologizing. _Blood._

When we got back to the hotel, Dexter told that his confrontation didn't go as expected…obviously. Case in point, his sliced up fucking arm. He said Jonah confessed to having been in contact with Hannah and that she had sent him our photos…_all_ of our photos and described in detail how she wanted him to help her kill all of us. Myself, Dexter, _and_ Harrison. When Jonah showed some signs of hesitation, she threatened to report what he had done to his family. After a while, Jonah grabbed the exacta knife and lunged for Dexter's chest. Dexter was quicker and side stepped him, but got cut in the process. He lunged for him again but Dexter subdued and M99'd him.

"I told you to fucking let me go with you, dumbass," I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek lightly before sliding my hands up to his face. The only thing I could think about was the fact that Jonah could have very well killed Dexter today. And that was more than I could handle. Without any pretense or warning, I grabbed at the hem of his henley shirt, carefully helping him out of it so as not to hurt his arm any more than it was, but that was about the extent of my gentle touches. My hands were back on his chest as soon as the shirt hit the floor and I kissed, licked, sucked on, and bit his now exposed flesh. With Harrison still being watched by the hotel sitter, we had the room to ourselves, but to be honest I wouldn't have cared if he or even a whole fucking camera crew were in there with us. All I could think of was how desperately I wanted him.

I walked him back a few steps and pushed at him and watched as he fell into a seated position on the edge of the bed. He clearly got the fucking memo because he kicked off his shoes and began undoing his belt as I quickly discarded of my own clothing. He had just gotten his pants and boxers off when I stood in front of him, leaned down and kissed him _hard._

He moved backwards on the bed and like a fucking cat I crawled on all fours above him until he stopped and grabbed at my hips, pulling me down to him, but not entering me just yet.

"Oh God, Deb…" he managed to get out in between his groaning and kissing my body.

I reached down and found him to be more than ready, which I definitely fucking was too. He filled me and I couldn't help but groan right along with him. I rode him and he bucked up under me, thrusting harder and faster, all the while holding tightly onto my hips – bruising them for sure, but I didn't fucking care…

Afterwards, we cleaned ourselves up, got our bags together, and went downstairs to get Harrison and start our journey home.


End file.
